


流浪天王

by zoejin6918



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoejin6918/pseuds/zoejin6918
Summary: 原耽，娱乐圈，草稿暂存，非正式连载





	1. Chapter 1

01

又到了激动人心的粉丝互动环节，舞台上的天王刚刚和女嘉宾结束一段激烈的热舞，但此时不见丝毫疲惫之色，满脸兴奋地盯着大屏幕上不停移动切换的观众席画面。  
终于，坐在VIP区的一位粉丝成为了被定格的幸运儿，男子兴高采烈地挥舞着手中的荧光棒，向幸运女神表示感谢。  
话筒递到他手里后，他迫不及待地向台上的偶像打了招呼，因紧张而颤抖的声音通过话筒在整个场地响起：“陈风老师好！我崇拜你十多年了！”  
陈风风趣地回道：“哎呀，那你肯定跟我一样，是个奔四的中年人咯！”  
男粉丝紧张地说话都有些结巴：”对！额，不、不对！老师您才不是奔四呢，您看起来跟十年前一样年轻帅气啊！“  
陈风又亲切地打趣了几句，然后道：“好了，那你今天想点什么歌呢？”  
重头戏来了，男粉丝兴奋地道：“老师，我想点一首《下次告诉你》！”  
现场顿时一片沸腾，很多女粉丝疯狂地尖叫呐喊表示她们的鼎力支持。  
陈风绅士地停顿了几秒钟等台下粉丝们亢奋完，假装有些吃惊地道：“哇，那可是我十多年前写的歌了，这你都听过啊？看来年纪确实不小了。”  
台下一片大笑，男粉丝有些不好意思地道：“这是我们这代人青春的回忆啊，有生之年特别想听陈风老师唱一次！”  
陈风也不推辞，”好巧，也是我的青春啊！“  
陈风带来的后台班子都实力过硬，虽然粉丝出人意料地点了一首并不是陈风的作品，但在这陈风和粉丝互动的这一两分钟里，伴奏和字幕都已经准备就绪。

孤独的时间越久，  
秘密发酵越浓厚，  
目光炙热，  
永远看不够，  
下次告诉你吧，  
因爱而怖的感受，  
我亲爱的天后。

全场整齐地大声合唱，记忆中熟悉的曲调张口就来，在气氛的感染下很多女粉甚至变唱边哭，但依旧执着大声地唱出一句句变调的歌词，这首当年陪她们长大的歌曲，时隔十年依然能够轻易地触动心中的柔软，那是被小心翼翼地珍藏在记忆中的青春。  
陆金铭戴着口罩和兜帽坐在沸腾的人群里，目光痴痴地望着台上那个歌唱的男人，忽然就觉得有些难堪。  
这是陈风写给他的歌，是他的成名曲，同样也是他的青春。  
但是此刻，这位天王刚刚传出怀孕消息的新婚妻子，应该就坐在台下，正听她丈夫深情演唱十几年前写给别人的情歌。  
陆金铭想离场，但是脚下却像生了根一样把他钉在原地，这也是他这么多年来第一次听到陈风在台上唱这首歌，回忆突然就像沙暴一样突然而至，裹挟着如刀般的粗硬砂砾和灰尘，狠狠抽打在他的心房上。  
很久以前，陈风抱着吉他靠坐在钢琴上，一边笑眯眯地望着他，一边把这首他刚通宵写出来的歌唱给他听。

回忆突然被身边的呐喊打断，陆金铭有些发愣地看了看身边，只见周围的人群都在看着他，眼里无不是羡慕嫉妒的目光，他抬头看着大屏幕中央赫然出现的自己的脸孔，呆滞了三秒才反应过来发生了什么。  
原来在他发呆的时候，歌已经唱完了，而紧接着下一个被随机点到的互动粉丝，就是他自己！  
该死的VIP贵宾票！  
工作人员很快就把话筒递到他手里，拿金属的物件在他手里仿佛一块烫手的山芋，让他真想摔麦跑路，但比话筒更热的是无数的目光，来自四面八方的粉丝的，更来自台上那个男人的注视。  
全副武装的他在镜头里只露出一双发懵的眼睛，看得大家好奇心更胜，离得近的人已经开始有了猜测。  
陈风率先向他打了招呼：“你好啊，蒙面超人！方便把口罩摘下来吗？”  
陆金铭骑虎难下，只好把口罩摘下，讪讪地打了个招呼：“你好偶像。”  
场内的尖叫声在口罩离开的那一瞬间飚到了顶峰，陆金铭感觉耳朵都要被身旁几位女粉喊聋了。  
“陆金铭！！！！！！！！”  
不知情的，恐怕都觉得这是这次演唱会特意安排的彩蛋，那么刚好就被粉丝点到他的歌，那么刚好下一个被抽到的粉丝就是原唱本尊。  
但只有两位当事人知道，这真的真的，是一次单纯的巧合。  
毕竟他们已经有大约五年不曾有过任何合作了。

台上的陈风只愣怔了半秒就反应过来，赶紧做出夸张的震惊表情，“哇！陆天王来看我的演唱会啊！”  
陆金铭也默契地陪他演戏：”谁是陆天王，今天不是只有陈天王吗？“  
观众们纷纷笑场，但很多女粉已经反应过来，开始摇旗呐喊：“风铭！风铭！风铭！”  
“我今天真的只是来听演唱会的，真的，票都是我自己订的。” 陆金铭眨眨眼睛，满脸无辜。  
陈风赶紧就坡下驴，“那这位粉丝同学，你想点什么歌呀？“  
陆金铭脑子有点短路，愣了两秒才稀里糊涂地报了个歌名，事到临头这首歌自动出现在脑海里，被他胡乱地抓过来当答案：“就唱《风车》吧。”  
又是一阵爆炸版的尖叫，陆金铭这才反应过来。  
哦，这首歌虽然是陈风的，但词是自己写的……  
他知道陈风的女粉丝里有不少当年是他们俩的cp粉，比如此刻就做他旁边的这位女士，已经恨不得要兴奋到昏厥了。  
幸好他功力深厚，虽然内心已经万马奔腾，表面还是看起来坦然自若，丝毫没有刚刚抛雷的自觉。  
陈风更是稳得八风不动，自然地追问道：“哦？为什么要点这首？”  
陆金铭厚脸皮地道：“因为我觉得这首歌歌词写的特别好，哎呀，谁写的来着？”  
现场又是一阵欢笑……

好不容易挨到陈风唱完《风车》进入下一个环节，陆金铭应付完身边几个陈风粉丝莫名的签名请求，就赶紧趁着又一波小高潮，戴上口罩悄悄地溜了出去。  
刚回到公寓洗完澡，经纪人的夺命call就追了过来。  
陆金铭也不管头发湿漉漉的还在滴水，随手在头上盖了块毛巾就接起了电话。  
“我的小祖宗，你又上热门了！”  
“哦……”  
“哦什么哦！你怎么突然跑去看陈风的演唱会？你们商量好的？”  
“……没，就是闲的没事，随便看看。” 陆金铭心虚地答道。  
经纪人恨铁不成钢地吐槽道：“觉得闲你倒是给我抓紧搞新专辑啊！大画家，什么时候抽空搞搞你的歌手副业啊？”  
“咳咳，这不是没状态么……那什么，我正准备洗澡呢，衣服都脱了，先挂了啊！”  
应付完经纪人，陆金铭长出一口气，走上阳台想冷静冷静。  
就算是盛夏，夜晚的高空阳台也依旧充满凉意，但只随便穿了件浴衣的陆金铭并不在乎，他需要这彻骨的冷风帮他清醒一下，把心中那时隔多年再次蠢蠢欲动的恶魔压制回去。  
他们早就各自向前，走出很远很远了。  
远到再怎么回头也张望不到彼此的地步。


	2. Chapter 2

02

十八岁的陆金铭，本来只是为了凑热闹而和同学们一起报名了一档选秀节目，谁知幸运女神真的站在他这边，竟然真的一路过关斩将唱到了冠军。  
那时的他年轻，俊美，青涩，站在舞台上时喜欢先俏皮地吐吐舌头，还没张口就已经感染了一众评委。  
反正他们选的是未来偶像，不是实力大咖，所以当时唱歌水平只有中上的陆金铭，竟凭借自身各式各样的其他加分项走上了冠军宝座，在经纪公司精心的包装和吹捧之下成为了新生代的青春偶像。  
所以很多人说，陆金铭是个幸运儿，在最好的时候，赶上了最好的时机，哪怕他真的毫无天分。

当时经纪公司请来为他打造第一张专辑的才子音乐人，就是陈风。  
在工作室第一次见到陈风的时候，陆金铭简直不敢置信，自己有生之年竟然能和自己偶像离得如此之近。  
陈风其实只比他大了三岁，但却是个名副其实的音乐鬼才，出身音乐世家，十几岁就给当红歌手写出过大热歌曲，更过分的是这个人明明可以靠才华吃饭，却还偏偏长得很帅，自两年前横空出道后，一直是年轻人疯狂追捧的对象，和各大娱乐媒体的宠儿。  
同样是少年出道，陈风完全靠的是实力——家族实力和自身实力，而且不得不说，天赋这种东西老天给的时候真的是很不公平，陈风才二十出头，但他的作曲天赋就已经让绝大多数音乐人都难望其项背。  
当时陆金铭见到陈风时说的第一句话是：“偶像，能给我签个名吗？”

打造专辑的那几个月里，陆金铭简直要成了陈风的跟屁虫，不管他是在吃饭还是在作曲，都一定要待在旁边，将个人崇拜精神发扬到底，用他的话来说，他的偶像大人哪怕打哈欠都是一口仙气，里面充满了音乐的灵感。  
有时陈风会忍不住吐槽他：”你的偶像包袱呢？“  
陆金铭就会笑嘻嘻地回他：”被你吃啦！“

某一天，陆金铭趴在钢琴上痴痴地看着陈风边弹边写的认真模样，突然道：“我觉得，你以后一定会成为最红的天王，比XX和XXX都更红。”  
陈风停下笔，抬眼看他，回道：“真巧啊，你在我眼里，也是这样的人。”  
“怎么会啦！” 陆金铭闷闷地道：“我根本不懂音乐啊。”  
陈风好笑地道：“那你倒是学呀。”  
“公司请的音乐老师好凶啊，我看她都发憷。” 陆金铭抱怨道，随即突然话题一拐：“其实我之前想当个作家来着，我语文成绩可好了。”  
“我小时候也想当画家来着，” 陈风道，“可惜我写歌太厉害了，大家都看不到我的梦想，唉，愁死我了。”  
陆金铭气的拿起草稿就拍他：“又秀天赋！”  
两个年轻人围着钢琴嘻嘻哈哈地打闹起来，一个不小心就摔了个七荤八素，幸好地上铺了地毯，倒也不疼。  
陆金铭被陈风压在地上，眼前就是陈风突出精致的喉结，他不自在地移开视线，嘴上抱怨道：“你压死我了！”  
陈风终于逮到机会，撑起身后贱贱地伸手捏住陆金铭的脸颊，坏笑道：”谁让我偶像包袱重啊~“  
“太不要脸啦你！“ 陆金铭吐槽道，但立刻就切换成一副脆弱的表情：”唉，谁让你是我偶像呢，你的包袱再重我也得接着呀。“  
说罢，立马伸手偷袭上陈风的咯吱窝。  
“喂！你这小兔崽子！“  
两人对着咯吱了一会儿滚了几圈，陆金铭再次战败被摁在地上，陈风喘着气坐在他身上，突然道：”我来教你写歌怎么样？“  
陆金铭无语道：“别别别，你不如先教我弹琴吧，等我认识五线谱了再学写歌也不迟。”  
“哈哈哈，好啊！” 陈风爽快地答应下来。

陆金铭的第一张专辑一炮打红，迅速在各大音乐榜单上占领头筹，紧随而来的个唱上更是现场秀了一手钢琴，“音乐文盲”的帽子不攻自破。  
不出所料地，陆金铭拿了当年的新人奖，第二主打更是让陈风拿了最佳作曲，可谓是给陆金铭踏入娱乐圈带来了个大大的开门红。  
紧接着第二年的，陆金铭再次邀请陈风合作第二张专辑，陈风那边刚刚结束新专录制档期有空，于是也欣然答应。

《下次告诉你》便是在这张专辑里诞生的，一举成为当时校园中青少年们传唱最广的歌曲。

即使十多年过去，这首歌依然在陆金铭心中占据了很大的重量。  
他犹清晰记得，那日午后的阳光下，陈风抱着吉他靠坐在钢琴上，而他搬了把椅子倒坐在他跟前，手臂抱着椅背，仰望陈风的目光专注而热切。  
陈风手指下的琴弦发出浪漫动听的旋律，陈风喉结后的声带唱出磁性深情的曲调。

……  
孤独的时间越久，  
秘密发酵越浓厚，  
目光炙热，  
永远看不够，  
下次告诉你吧，  
因爱而怖的感受，  
我亲爱的Bruto。

咦？  
陆金铭屏住呼吸，仿佛不敢相信自己刚才听到了什么。Bruto是以前陈风给他起的小外号，那时候陆金铭整天像个小狗一样跟在陈风后面，被陈风调笑过：“你英文名真的叫Louis吗？我看你改成Bruto好了！” 后来陈风有时会在指使陆金铭帮他拿咖啡或者递东西之后，摸摸他的头发，夸奖道：“Bruto真乖！” 然后被陆金铭一把拍掉作乱的手。   
这个外号是只有他们两个才知道的小秘密。  
可他刚才真的唱了Bruto吗？陆金铭难以置信，只觉得自己是太疯魔了以至于出现幻听。  
但是下一秒，琴声暂停，陆金铭呆呆地看着陈风的脸离自己越来越近，直到唇上传来柔软到不可思议的触感。  
陈风抱着吉他低下身子，亲吻了他。


	3. Chapter 3

03

时针走过凌晨一点钟，正陆金铭仰躺在床上刷着手机，他去看陈风演唱会的事还在热门上持续升温，评论里群魔乱舞，各种不同立场的粉丝和路人在里面吵的不可开交。  
但总体来说，这是沉寂多年的风铭cp粉们的一场狂欢。  
唉，可是关他屁事……  
陆金铭刷了一会儿不见什么新消息，就准备关手机睡觉了。  
可手指才刚刚放到锁屏键上，一个来电显示忽地插了进来。  
陆金铭看着来电人的名字，愣怔了两秒竟是不知该接还是不该接。  
可是没等他决定好，只短暂地响了两三秒的电话铃就停止了。  
【您有一通未接来电】

手指先于理智，打开最近通话记录，在最顶上的那个红色名字上，按了下去。  
电话接通的嘟嘟声竟然让陆金铭有些紧张，他不该打这个电话的。  
可是对方也没有给他挂断的机会，才刚接通两三秒，那边就接通了电话。  
“喂。” 三个小时前才在演唱会现场听到的熟悉声音又从话筒里响起。  
陆金铭深吸一口气，强作镇定：“你给我打电话了？”  
对面沉默了片刻，然后沉闷地道：“……抱歉，打扰你休息了吧。”  
“没事，我还没睡。”  
又是一阵尴尬的沉默，双方没有人说话，实在不知该说什么，却也没有人主动挂断电话。  
终于，陈风主动道：“有空吗，出来喝一杯？”  
如果是平日的陆金铭，一定会嗤笑地嘲讽一句：大半夜的出来跟别人喝酒，你老婆知道吗？  
但是事实是他只轻轻地答了一句：“好。”

陈风约的地方离他住的酒店和陆金铭的公寓都很近，二十分钟后，陆金铭就已经驱车赶到，一家会员制的会所，这个时间到来的客人极少有真的只是来喝一杯的，因此服务生将他带到露台上的时，除了靠栏杆坐着的陈风外再不见第二个人。  
精致的桌布上摆放着红酒，鲜花和烛台，陈风支着胳膊坐在那里等他，让陆金铭有一瞬间竟觉得这场景有些浪漫。  
简直荒谬。

“你来了。” 陈风听到动静，转过头看着他，淡淡地打了招呼，“好久不见。”  
陆金铭笑了笑，径自拉开椅子坐下，“好久不见。”  
明明两人才刚在演唱会上打了个措手不及的照面。  
”这次巡回还有几场？“ 陆金铭自然地找了个话题问道。  
“今天最后一场了。” 陈风答道，一边为两人的杯子都斟上红酒。  
“今天没有庆功宴吗？”   
“嗯，安排在明天了，这些天太累，先让大家好好休息。”  
“也是。” 陆金铭道，“你最近可真是忙，这么飞来飞去的，你妻子受得了？”  
自己真是奇怪，陆金铭想着，最不想提的事情，却管不住自己的嘴。  
一边不想知道答案，一边自虐地偏要问。  
陈风显然对这个话题也不想多谈，只淡淡地道：“还行吧。”  
似乎意识到自己的答案太过敷衍，陈风又回问道：”这些年，过得怎么样。“  
而陆金铭则同样淡淡地回他一句：“还行吧。”  
又是一阵无言，这尴尬的沉默让陆金铭感到有些悲哀，原来他们之间连普通的交谈都变得困难了起来。  
陈风看起来犹犹豫豫，却始终没有开口，陆金铭知道自己在对方眼里大概也是这么个孬种的模样。  
他不想听陈风问他今天为什么来看他的演唱会，这个问题很多年前他问过他一次。那个时候两人都很忙，陆金铭参加节目录制的时候刚好和开演唱会的陈风飞到了一个城市，晚上就乔装打扮偷偷买了黄牛票混进去，结果因为看演唱会嗨到太晚导致没休息好，第二天录制节目时状况不佳还摔倒挂了彩。陈风知道后第一时间打电话来骂他：“你为什么要来看我的演唱会？你知不知道第二天还要录一整天的节目，没人告诉你这节目运动量非常大吗？身体要紧知不知道？” 当时的陆金铭恃宠而骄，听完毫无羞愧之意，反而理直气壮地反驳道：“我去看我偶像的演唱会，关你什么事！” 第二天陈风就推了通告特意来找他，身体力行地证明到底关不关他事。  
这些事，陆金铭以为他早就忘了呢，可回忆就是这么经不起撩拨的东西，只稍微抓到一点蛛丝马迹，就又立马鲜活了起来，披着幸福的外皮，一刀一刀把心捅出血，因为幸福的上面还有一个大大的标签——过去式。  
可是呢，太难得了啊，今天这个见面。  
他们有五年不曾见面，不曾说话了，仿佛要将老死不相往来这六个字贯彻到底。  
所以既然今天机会难得，不尽情地将彼此捅出几个血窟窿，怎么对得起命运之神给的这个巧合。  
反正陆金铭自认已经千锤百炼，心理活动再丰富，表面也能做到八面玲珑谈笑风生——他早就不是当年那个傻小子了。

所以他自虐地将打破了僵局：“你这么晚出来，她没意见吗？“  
陈风自然明白问话里的“她”是指谁，回答道：”她睡了，我没告诉她。“  
“为什么不告诉？” 陆金铭不依不饶地追问。  
“因为没必要，” 陈风答道，语气中似乎带了点恼意，“只是见个朋友，不用事事都跟家里人报备。”  
只是朋友，家里人，两个词语的对比让陆金铭觉得心底泛起一阵阵的酸意。  
他笑得没心没肺：”我以为我们早就不是朋友了。“   
陈风沉默了几秒，垂下眼睑，“对不起。”  
为了什么而说对不起呢？陆金铭感到奇怪，难道是为了这五年来的不闻不问吗？ 可绝交明明是两个人的事，也不知从哪一天起，两人之间就再也没了联系，没有电话，没有短信，没有见面，连工作上的照面都不曾有过——两位天王争斗多年，没有哪家公司或媒体敢把他们请到一个摄像机前。  
也许是陆金铭的笑容太刺眼，陈风道歉以后，也提了刀气势汹汹地捅了过来：“你有两年没出新歌了吧，是因为Jarek吗？”  
陆金铭一愣，没想到陈风竟然会提这个名字，毕竟这个名字的主人都已经被他忘得差不多了。Jarek是之前和陆金铭交往过的一个男演员，虽然从未公开，但是在圈子里已不是秘密，两人交往三年，又于两年前分手，也正巧从那时开始，陆金铭就像要退休了一样，没再出过任何新歌，每年除了一些重要代言和商演外，几乎不再在公众面前露面。  
“跟他没关系，” 陆金铭笑着道，说话随意得就像在聊天气，“我只是累了，想休息一段时间，反正现在什么都有了，我想留出时间来发展下个人爱好罢了。”  
“个人爱好？写作吗？” 陈风随口问道，仿佛能记得对方十多年前跟他提过的事也没什么大不了的。  
陆金铭摇摇头，告诉他：“是画画，过几天还打算租个画廊办个个人画展什么的玩玩，不过可不敢说是我本人画的，那可太丢人了。“  
“怎么丢人了？”  
“画的实在不怎么样，我还是很有自知之明的。”  
陈风没什么特别的反应，只点点头道：“也好，画画也不错，弄好以后告诉我吧，如果有空我去看看。”  
“别了，我就随便弄着玩，可不敢劳烦陈天王百忙之中大驾光临。”  
陈风笑了笑，低头抿了一口杯中红酒，将情绪一丝不落地掩藏起来。

棉里藏刀的叙旧并没有持续多久，两人面具都戴得极好，发现不管怎么捅暗刀对方都无动于衷，于是都很聪明地收起了尖刺，避重就轻地聊了聊近况，聊陈风的演唱会，聊陆金铭的画展，真真的老友相见谈笑风生。客气又生疏。  
陈风告辞的时候，陆金铭并没有选择跟他一起离开，而是随便找了个蹩脚的理由：“这里空气不错，我再坐一会儿，你先走吧。”  
其实有什么可坐的呢，大半夜的，既没有人陪，也看不到露台外的湖景，但陆金铭只是想放纵自己在这黑暗孤独的环境里稍微休息一下，刚才的交流只让他觉得筋疲力尽。  
面具忽然就挂不住了。  
桌上的烛火与鲜花在他的视野里渐渐从清晰到模糊又到清晰，陆金铭抬手胡乱擦了一把脸上不争气的泪水，心里泄气地埋怨自己：有什么好哭的啊，多少年都没哭了，现在还哭什么呀。  
是啊，他哭什么呢？哭他们的结局么？哭他们一个家室美满，一个形单影只的结局么？

陈风刚走到停车场，就发现自己的墨镜忘在了餐桌上，明天上午出门还要用，可来不及买新的，于是只好返回。  
回到露台，陆金铭还坐在原来的位置上，肩膀微微抖动，把脸藏在双手之下。  
直到陈风走到跟前，陆金铭像是才发现他似的，错愕地抬起头。  
陈风看到一张挂满泪痕的脸。  
曾经，这是他最怕，也最不想看到的，而倔强骄傲如陆金铭，也确实不给他机会见到自己的这一面。  
“我忘了拿墨镜。” 陈风胡乱地掩饰着自己的无措。  
可拿起墨镜后，他站在原地，依然不知如何是好。  
陆金铭几乎要石化在原地，但泪腺就像按了一个自动开关，一旦发现有人在场，就自动关闭，恢复正常。  
于是他低下头，沙哑地道：“好，再见。”  
陈风深吸一口气，声音里有不易察觉的颤抖：“你……为什么哭？”  
陆金铭一怔，半晌后抬起头，勉强地露出一个微笑，在泪水的掩映下显得那么可怜又脆弱，不像他认识的陆金铭。  
他的声音有些哽咽：“下次告诉你。”

下次告诉你吧，  
因爱而怖的感受，  
我亲爱的Bruto。

十几年前的歌声穿过长长的时间长流，轰在两人的心房上，天塌地陷。  
但现实中，陈风只与他对视了几秒钟便各自移开了视线，他笑容中带着一丝伤感，柔声地答道：“好，那再见了。”

陈风离开后，眼泪第二次决堤也就是几秒钟的事，陆金铭把脸深深埋进手掌之中，唾弃自己的无用与懦弱。  
没有下次了，他们再也不会有下次了！


End file.
